Just Give Me A Reason
by Henri Jane
Summary: A breakup fic based off of P!nk and Nate Ruess's "Just Give Me A Reason." May or may not have a happy ending. ONESHOT unless otherwise demanded!


**AN:** A breakup fic written with "Just Give Me A Reason" by P!nk feat. Nate Ruess (Tumblr prompt)

Maura and Jane had just gotten home from the airport, having spent the week in the Hamptons with Maura's parents per her mother's request. Jane walked in as Maura was taking off her gloves, slamming the door shut behind her and dropping her and Maura's bags in the short hallway to lock the door tight. Jerking their bags up off of the floor, Jane strode roughly past Maura and up to their bedroom. She lay down their bags and began unpacking Maura's first, knowing the woman would be even more displeased with her if she allowed her lover's clothes to wrinkle. Jane ignored Maura as the petite woman entered their bathroom and took a quick shower so that she could finish putting up their things. Jane tried not to notice as Maura sped through her shower and threw her hair up in a towel before grabbing her robe and leaving the room.

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

Maura kept her head high and her pace as normal as possible as she left her and Jane's room. She pulled her robe on and tied the belt as she travelled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a wine glass and the bottle of wine she had opened a few weeks before and had been taking one glassful from every night she was home, she turned to leave the kitchen. Freezing, she struggled for a moment before going back and putting up her open bottle to grab an old vintage chardonnay that she had been keeping especially for tonight. It wasn't exactly the way she'd wanted to use it, but if Jane couldn't even remember their anniversary because of this silliness she was cooking up… Maura didn't want to think about it, so she opened the bottle and took a long sip right from it as she headed into the study that hadn't been used since Jane moved in. She knew Jane was probably already in bed, pretending not to be waiting for her.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

Jane finished taking care of their clothes and then went to the bathroom Maura had vacated and slowly moved through her evening routine. Pulling her old precinct softball shirt over her head, she grabs Maura's yoga shorts and slips them on. Jane crawls into bed, rolling over onto her back. Staring at the ceiling, she finds the tears she'd been suppressing for a little over a week. Why does everything good in her life have to end? And why does it have to end like this? She finds herself mentally pleading with Maura.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Maura pours herself another glass of wine and gulps down half of it, no longer simply sipping it the way her mother taught her. She doesn't even realize that in ten minutes she's drunk half a bottle of 1938 vintage pink rose chardonnay. She's too busy thinking of her girlfriend, her best friend, the woman she's slowly losing. She doesn't feel the first tear slip down her cheek but wipes away the second. She gasps in shock as sobs wrack her body. Silently, she begs Jane to talk to her.

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_(Oh, we had everything)_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

Maura curls in on herself in the desk chair as her sobs redouble at the memory of last Tuesday night. Maura had finally come to bed, and Jane had, as per usual lately, feigned sleep. Maura sighed, and looked longingly at Jane. Maura waited until Jane finally slipped off to _real _sleep to try to sleep herself. She was surprised to hear Jane whisper her name longingly, until she rolled over. Jane was still asleep, and it was a pain-filled longing, not an I-miss-you-and-I-wanna-make-it-right longing.

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You still lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, love, m love_

Jane's tears slowly dry, and she curls up on her side, back to the door. Just as she is drifting off to sleep, she remembers last night. Maura had finally come to bed, and Jane had feigned sleep. Maura sighed, and Jane could feel her eyes on her. Maura finally slipped off to sleep, her light snores comforting Jane. She was almost asleep herself when she heard Maura whisper. She'd thought she was speaking to her, and had rolled over. Much to Jane's surprise, Maura had a pain-filled look on her face, and was muttering over and over again one name. Jane. Like Jane was hurting her, causing her unbearable torture.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Jane finally throws off the covers and makes her way downstairs. She is still sobbing, her hiccoughs silent but forceful. She makes her way into the kitchen to grab a beer and sees the bottle of wine still on the bar. She checks the cabinet. A new glass is gone, but not washed or anywhere to be seen in the kitchen. She then checks Maura's wine cubbies. The bottle for their anniversary is missing. Maura never told her what it was for, but Jane knew because she knew Maura. Or she used to. Jane paused when she realized that _their_ bottle was missing, and calculated the days until their anniversary. She cursed when she got down to the final number: zero.

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

Maura thought she heard something coming from the kitchen. She hoped it was just Jane grabbing a beer or Angela coming in to get something. She wasn't in the mood for it to be anyone else. Upon realizing this, she froze and her tears immediately stopped flowing. She thought toward Jane, wherever in the house she may be, that it wasn't over. She didn't want to let go just yet, and she'd do everything in her power, even if that meant calling in the more powerful.

_I'll fix it for us_

Jane is still standing in the kitchen, frozen with her awful epiphany of moments before. She wonders how she ever let it get this far. She realizes then what she'd been denying. She is keeping Maura at arm's length, and had been for nigh on two weeks. She vowed then and there to do whatever she could to prove that they still loved each other.

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

Maura thought over what she'd thought towards Jane. She realized that she couldn't do anything if Jane wouldn't let her help. She had been blocking Maura out for almost two weeks now, and Maura didn't know why.

_You're holding it in_

Jane crept toward the study, since that was the only place she hadn't checked so far. She stood silently out of sight of her lover, watching as she poured a cup of wine from the almost empty bottle.

_You're pouring a drink_

Maura downed another glass of wine, and then paused just as the glass touched the surface of the desk. Nothing could suppress her love for Jane, except Jane. And Maura was pretty sure in that moment that all it would take to fix this would be to refuse to back down and simply confront Jane about it all in one fell swoop. She prayed to a God that she no longer believed in that she was right and that everything would work out.

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

Jane watches as Maura does the equivalent of a believer praying, and then bursts into the room before she even realizes there's something to decide. She didn't even know that she was thinking of going inside before she was there, and she and Maura couldn't take their eyes off of each other. She knew then why she'd done it; she and Maura had to be truthful, now.

_We'll come clean_

Jane and Maura still had yet to move or say anything, their eyes still holding each other prisoner. Finally, Maura's composure broke, and a dam of tears exploded into existence. She was sobbing, apologizing over and over again. Jane was cuddling her to her the next instant, just as many tears and pleas coming from her as well. They stayed there, together, for an indeterminable amount of time, murmuring to each other their apologies and accusations.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Maura sat up and pulled herself out of Jane's embrace. She stiffened for a moment before turning to look up at Jane. Jane waited to see what Maura would say or do. Maura looked as though the tears would start again, but instead a stream of anger and hurt came pouring out as shouted accusations. Jane responded with answers and accusations of her own. Maura replied in kind, and while both knew it would help their situation tremendously, they also wondered if it would ruin their intimacy and relationship.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Jane sighed in contentment. Her and Maura's argument was beginning to settle down, and Jane saw true hope. Things were finally starting to look up.

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again _

**AN:** As far as I know, this is going to stay a oneshot. However, let me know what you think; R&R = more updates on ALL of my stories. If enough people say they want this to continue, I may just do so… ;) Soooo, let me know! ~Henri Jane


End file.
